The Game
by Dark-Paradise3
Summary: What happens when something you love gets taken away from you? And what would you do to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**A/N: This story is going to be kind of based off of the movie 12 Rounds, the prologue is supposed to be like the movie to somewhat set up the foundation for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 12 Rounds or Glee.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"Santana!" You hear from down the hall.

"Yeah," You yell back feeding your puppy some treats.

"You're not feeding the dog are you?"

"Of course not, I'm looking for my badge," You walk down the hall and into your bedroom and pick up your duty belt "You get two things when you're a cop. A gun and a fucking badge, I only have one," You mumble to yourself.

You walk into the living room almost tripping over the four year old laying on the floor playing with his cars. You start looking through the boxes near the fireplace.

"I can't find my badge," You yell at your wife.

"It's on the thing," You frown.

"The what?"

"The thing."

"What the hell is the thing?" You mutter under your breath. You grab the bag of treats you left on the piano and start feeding the puppy again. "Don't worry Rocky, I'm gonna feed you and make you strong, but don't tell mommy."

"Santana Lopez," Your wife says shaking her head.

"What?" You ask and she clicks her tongue. "I'm trying to build the world's most talented pitbull, he's going through a bulking phase," You explain as she walks over and picks up the puppy.

"Mommy's bad," She says petting Rocky. "Come on I'll show you the thing San,"

"'It's by the thing', I was just over by the thing, it's not there," You mumble as you follow her into the hallway and down about six feet, then stop in front of a small shelf, your wife uses Rocky's paw to point to where your badge lies. You shake your head and pick it up.

"This is the thing?" You ask and your wife nods her head "Britt, I didn't know you meant this thing," She chuckles and shakes her head at you.

"I know you didn't."

"You know, I still have about ten minutes right?" You ask seductively wiggling your eyebrows as you follow Brittany, Brittany laughs and turns to face you.

"Come on San, you know it only takes you about three minutes," She teases and you mock offence.

"Hey, it's a strong three minutes. Besides how could anybody last more than three minutes with your talent?" You ask and she grins at you.

"Go to work," She steps forward and pecks your lips "Be safe."

"Always," You say and you feel a tug at your pants. You look down to see your son looking up at you, you pick him up and he puts his hands on both your cheeks.

"Mommy go catch bad guys?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Mommy be safe?" He asks.

"Of course Trey," You kiss him on the forehead.

"Good," He kisses your nose and starts squirming in your arms so you place him on the floor, Brittany does the same with Rocky. Your son runs over to Rocky and starts playing with him. You hear a car horn being honked outside, you roll your eyes knowing that it's your partner Puck.

"Go," Brittany says as she opens the door.

"Hey, Brittany!" Puck yells from inside the squad car

"Hey, Noah," Brittany yells back, you walk over to the squad car and see Puck trying to figure out a Rubik's cube.

"Damn, I am most definitely not smarter than a fifth grader," He sighs and puts the cube on the dashboard.

"You aren't much smarter than a first grader either," You says as you get into the car.

"Ouch Lopez, just rip out my heart why don't cha."

"Oh grow a pair Puckerman."

"So you gotta ask the wife and kid for permission to come to work now?"

"No actually, just the dog," you say and Puck starts laughing. He reaches to the mini TV in the car and turns it towards you, you see the picture of a man probably in his early thirties, the name below the picture says Daniel Kane. Puck starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Twenty minutes later you're talking to the dispatcher, when the light turns red, Puck isn't paying attention and is staring at you.

"Noah!" You yell, he looks back at the road and stops right before a truck drives by "Watch the fucking road, dumbass."

"I'm sorry," You shake your head and look over at the car that pulls up next to you, the female driver that was staring at you turns her head and starts fixing her hair. You raise an eyebrow at her curiously, after a few seconds you shake your head and look forward again. The light turns green and Puck starts driving again, you start looking through the pictures on the monitor, you recognize the girl with Daniel as the girl that you saw two seconds ago.

"Turn around," You say abruptly.

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?" You point to the picture of Daniel and the girl.

"That's the girl that was in the car next to us at the stop light," You explain hurriedly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm one thousand percent sure."

"Jesus," He says as he makes an illegal U turn and starts speeding back the way you came and makes a right turn where you think the car turned because it didn't continue forward like the squad car. "I don't see anything."

"Just keep going, Puckerman."

You and Puck see the car after about ten minutes of driving through streets. You pick up the speaker and tell her to stop the vehicle, once she stops Puck stops a few feet behind her.

"Do you seriously think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that dispatch said that we're looking for an Irish dude in a silver lexus, that car isn't silver or a lexus," You sigh and run a hand through your hair and open the door.

"Just ask her some questions Puck," You and Puck step out of the car, you stay behind the girl's car as Puck walks over to the now rolled down window.

"License and registration miss," Puck says as he leans down to look at the girl.

"Evening officer, what seems to be the problem?" She asks, you roll your eyes at her obvious attempt at feigning innocence.

"License and registration please," Puck says again.

"Yeah o-of course," She looks in the glove compartment and pulls out what Puck asked her for, she hands the items to Puck who looks over them. "How does everything look?"

"Fantastic. Can I ask you a question?" She nods her head "What's a beautiful lady like you doing driving around this neighborhood at this time of the night by herself?"

"Sometimes I just like to be alone, it gives me a chance to think."

"Give me a minute."

"Sure."

"Dude, everything is fine," Puck whispers to you and leans back down and gives the woman her things, "Listen, here's my card, if you ever, ever need anything don't hesitate to call," He gives her his card and she smiles.

"Ask her to pop the trunk," You say and he looks up at you in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing Lopez?"

"Ask her," You say firmly, he shakes his head and leans down again.

"Miss, I'm gonna need you to pop the trunk," She stalls for a minute before popping the trunk, Daniel pushes the trunk up and pulls out a gun.

"Gun," You yell, Puck looks over just as he starts shooting, Puck starts running and dives into a pile of trash.

"Shit," You hear him hiss.

"Go, go, go," Daniel says and a second later the car is taking off. You rush over to Puck to see if he's okay.

"Man he shot me in my ass," You have to bite your lip to stifle your laughter.

"Wait, he what?"

"Shut up," You look around and see the car almost get hit as it turns the corner, the gears in your head start turning as you watch.

"No, Santana don't try and be a hero, stay here and wait for backup," You stand up and start running towards the space between two houses.

"Stay here, keep pressure on your ass, three minutes until the ambulance comes," You yell over your shoulder. You take a short cut and run through the space between the houses. You hop over a few trash cans and press down on the radio on your shoulder, "Pursuit on foot, following on the south side of progress and steeles, suspects in a silver Lexus." The car drives by you, you pull out your gun and start firing, after about three rounds your gun starts making a clicking sound signalling that it's empty.

"Shit," You mumble, you start running after the car and try to refill the gun, which proves to be more difficult than you thought it would be. You run through another space between houses and almost get decapitated by a clothesline, you jump a fence and run into someone's house from the back, you run through the kitchen, into the living room and out the front door just in time to see Daniel's car drive by. You run past it and into another space, you pull open an already ripped fence and run through it not realizing that a pitbull resides in the yard until you hear it barking, you look back and see that it's right behind you. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_ you chant in your head as you reach a tall fence, you climb over it just as the dog tries to bite your heel. You start to run until you realize you don't have your gun, you approach the fence again and see the dog chewing on it.

"Goddamn it," You push your hand through the split in the fence and almost get it bitten off by the dog. "Keep it you mutt."

You turn and start running again. By the time you make it out of the other space you're practically running through a forest, about three minutes later you run out of the forest and into the street and about twenty feet away from the Lexus that swerves and runs into a bus shelter. Both Daniel and the girl step out of the car, you point your gun at Daniel and tell him and the girl not to move.

"Run!" He yells as he and the girl take off.

"No stop," You yell, but are too late. The girl has already been hit by a green truck, Daniel stops running and just stares at her body, you run your free hand through your hair and place it on the barrel of your gun again. "Put your hands on your head."

"What's your name?" He asks turning to face you.

"Put your hands on your head," You repeat.

"Officer Lopez? I'm gonna remember that." He says as your back up shows up and cuffs him. "You're going to pay for what you did." You clench your jaw as he gets taken away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

When you get home early the next morning, you walk into your son's room and kiss him on his forehead before heading to your and Brittany's room, you take off your uniform and get into bed snuggling up to your wife who turns to face you.

"How come you're awake?" You ask.

"I couldn't sleep. How was work?"

"Work was work."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No, Puck and I just patrolled downtown," You lie, Brittany looks at you unconvinced but rests her head on your shoulder. A few minutes later you feel her warm, shallow breath on your shoulder. You can't fall asleep that night because Daniel's words keep running through your mind.

_You're going to pay for what you did_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 12 Rounds or Glee :( **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**1 year later**

"Santana, Santana wake up," You hear Brittany whisper into your ear, you grumble and roll away from her. "You're going to be late for work."

"Don't care," You mumble into your pillow, you hear Brittany sigh and feel her get off of the bed. You crack one eye open and see her walk into the bathroom, a few seconds later she walks out carrying a bucket that you assume has water in it. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. You have three seconds to get out of bed," Brittany says swinging the bucket slightly.

"One," You don't move

"Two," You open your eyes and look at her, your eyes widen when you see cool, blue, determined eyes looking at you, it's then that you know that she isn't fucking around. You fly up and out of the bed before she even starts saying three.

"Okay, I'm up," She smirks at you and walks back into the bathroom. "Can never get a moments rest in this fucking house." You grumble walking over to your closet and pulling out a white shirt and blue jeans.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear," You throw on your clothes and head to your son's room. "Hey, wake up." You pat his back. He stirs and rolls over so that he is on his back and mumbles something that you can't quite make out. "Wake up Trey, you gotta get ready for school."

"I don't wanna go mami," He whines.

"Come on mijo, get up. I'll buy you some ice cream when I'm coming home," You say and see his ears perk up.

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah buddy, I'll get you ice cream," He jumps out of bed and rushes into the bathroom. You shake your head and walk out of the room and downstairs. You grab two bowls from the cupboard, milk, a box of FruitLoops, place them on the counter and pour the milk and cereal into the bowl, you turn around when you hear the pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. "Come get your cereal and eat."

"Okay," He says walking over to the counter, taking it up and sitting at the table to eat.

"Morning," Brittany says walking into the kitchen and kissing Trey and ruffling his hair. She grabs an apple and leaves the kitchen yelling a quick 'bye I'll be back at 6' over her shoulder. You sigh and take your bowl over to the table and eat with your son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

An hour later you are on the 401 heading into Scarborough to drop your son off at school. The highway is packed and traffic is moving slowly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, can't these people move any faster?" You ask to no one in particular.

"Awww, you said a swear word, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar later," Trey says from his car seat. You roll your eyes at him and mumble curse words under your breath.

After spending another hour in traffic you finally got Trey to school, his teacher tried to give you a lecture on how important punctuality was, you just nodded your head and cut her off saying that his babysitter would be there to pick him up after school and swiftly kissed him on his head and scooted out the door. Now that you're at work sitting at your desk going through case files you realize how boring your job has become since you've been promoted. After you caught Kane you and Puck were promoted, both of you now being once in a while detectives and full time members of the Emergency task force, life has been pretty hectic, you're never really at home and it's causing a strain in your relationship with Brittany, you two are fighting more and being less intimate with each other. You fear that soon she's going to want to divorce you and you don't think you'd be able to handle it if she does.

"Hey Lezpez," You hear a gruff voice say snapping you out of your thoughts.

"What the hell do you want David?"

"Oh. Nothing I was just wondering how the wife and kid were doing," He says and you narrow your eyes at him.

"What's it to you?" You ask, he just smirks and walks away. _What the fuck? _You shake your head and go back to the files in front of you.

"Hey San." You look up and see Puck sitting on the edge of your desk, you push yourself back in your chair.

"Puckerman what the hell do you think you're doing? Does my desk look like a fucking chair to you?" You hiss at him. He puts his hands up in defense and stands up.

"Jesus Lopez, what has your panties all in a twist?" He asks and you sigh, running your hands through your hair.

"Sorry, it's just Britt and I have been fighting latley," You say and his face softens.

"Still?" You nod and he places his hand on your shoulder, "It's going to be okay, San." You shake your head trying to get rid of the tears welling up in your eyes.

"It's just that one day we'll be good then the next we'll be at each other's throats. Why did you come over here?" You ask changing the subject from you and Brittany.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that we have a new member," You furrow your brow because you didn't hear about any new recruits coming onto the team.

"Who is it?"

"Some girl named Christine," Puck says shrugging. You see a tall blonde woman walk into the room, you watch as all the guys gawk as she walks past and it's just your luck that she is taking the desk next to yours. _Fan-fucking-tastic _you think as she takes a seat at her desk and smiles at you, you feel your lips twitch and move upwards forming a smile. Puck clears his throat and your head whips over to him so fast you almost give yourself whiplash.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you have floating around in that little head of yours, get rid of it now," I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair.

"There is noth-"

"I see you've got your eye on the new girl," Dave says walking over to you and Puck.

"I have my eye on nobody, I'm happily married," You say.

"Are you really? Because I heard from a little birdie that you two have been having trouble, it'd be a shame if she left you and took your kid," He says and your blood boils. You stand up ready to pounce on him when Puck gets in between you and Dave.

"He isn't worth it Santana," He turns to face Dave, "Walk away Kurofsky." Dave just scoffs and saunters off.

"Hey, he's a dick don't worry about him," A soft feminine voice says from next to you.

"And how the fuck would you know that?" You snap at her without thinking about it, she just smirks at you.

"Dave and I go way back."

"Oh so he's been a complete asshole since birth?" She giggles.

"Pretty much."

"Guys! We've got a call down by the railways at progress, shots were fired." Everybody gets their gear on and heads down to the SUVs and you guys take off to Progress Avenue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

One hour later you find yourself standing in front of a stage trying to calm a seventeen year old kid down before he kills himself.

"Look Ryan, I understand what you're going through."

"No you don't how can you understand being terrified of what your parents and friends think of you because you're a fucking fag!" He yells.

"I do understand because I'm married to a wonderful woman and we have a little boy together," you say walking closer to the stage.

"You do?"

"Yeah, her name is Brittany and she is the most amazing person in the world and my son Trey is just like her, bubbly and smart, I'm kind of pissed that he has my temper though. I get how it feels Ryan, my parents don't even want to come down here and see him, and they completely cut me off. You have support down here, I didn't have that growing up. My parents never supported any of my decisions or dreams. I lived in a small cow town called Lima, Ohio. I've been to this place before." You step onto the stage, "I've contemplated taking my own life because of how bad I thought things would get, but I didn't, you wanna know why?" He nods his head 'yes.' "I didn't because I had this amazing girlfriend and this amazing group of friends that were there for me through everything, I realized that I wasn't alone, that I had all of these people that loved and cared about me. Suddenly it didn't matter that my parents didn't want anything to do with me, I had a new family that loved me no matter what. But your parents they do care, sure it might take them some time to get used to it but they're here for you and I'm sure Kyle-" You pause and look to your left and see Kyle standing behind the curtains of the stage. "I'm sure he will be there for you through whatever gets thrown at you. So untie yourself and come down here and see your parents and Kyle." You smile when he removes the rope from his neck and climbs down from the ten foot metal platform. Kyle comes running and hugs Ryan tightly. Puck comes up behind you and places his hand on your shoulder.

"Nice work," You smile at him and nod.

"That was honestly amazing," Christine gushes as you guys make your way back to headquarters.

"It wasn't anything special," You say and she scoff.

"There is no need to be humble Santana, that was fucking spectacular, the way you just calmed him down like that," She stops short and sighs dreamily. Puck looks over at you with a 'really? What the fuck?' look on his face, you shrug your shoulders and smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

When you get home at about 8:30, you toss your keys onto the 'thingy' and walk into the living room where Trey and Brittany are sitting down playing with his hotwheels cars. When Trey sees you he squeals and runs over to hug you, you lift him up off of the floor and give him butterfly kisses all over his face. You put him down and look over at Brittany who is walking over to you, she leans down and pecks your lips.

"Hey," She whispers.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Fun, I got a new kid in my class today and he was easy to teach because he has had previous experience with dance."

"That's awesome Britt."

"How was your day, San?"

"It was good, I stopped a seventeen year old from committing suicide so that definitely was a big accomplishment," Brittany nods and kisses you on the forehead before turning to Trey and telling him it was time for bed.

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to sleep and you didn't bring me ice cream," He whines. Shit that's what you forgot to get, ice cream.

"Come on mijo, listen to your mommy, head to bed," He huffs and takes Brittany's hand. You smile as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, you take it out and see that it's from an unknown number, you unlock your phone and read it.

_Be careful who you hang out with Santana, see you soon xoxo _

Your face falls after reading it, you shake your head and head upstairs to go to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Over the span of two weeks you keep getting letters and texts telling you to watch your family and be careful who you trust. You sent the letters to forensics in hopes of getting any kind of DNA off of them but of course nothing, na-da, zilch. Monday morning you walk into headquarters and Christine runs up to you holding an envelope in her hands.

"Uh this came for you but was accidently put on my desk," She hands you the envelope, "I didn't look through it." You raise your eyebrow at her and she looks down at the ground.

"It's okay, I didn't think you looked through it." You open the envelope and pull out one of the pictures and almost choke on your own spit. There inside the envelope is a picture of your son sleeping in his bed that was obviously taken from his bedroom door. You clench your jaw and brush past Christine who looks at you funny. You drop the envelope onto your desk and start going through it. Inside are a bunch of pictures of you, Brittany and Trey. One that catches your eye is of Brittany at the spa getting a neck massage, you flip it over and see writing on the back,_ Do you see how easy it is for me to get my hands around your wife's neck? Don't worry I'm not planning on doing anything. Yet. _You flip the picture back over and look at the last two, the first is of you picking up Trey and the last is of Brittany and Trey at her dance studio, you place the pictures back in the envelope and put your head in your hands, your phone buzzes in your pocket and you hesitate before taking it out.

_**From Unknown number:**_

_Snapping yet?_

You read the text about three times and look around the room, nobody has your phone out and you feel a chill run down your spine. That night you get home, look at your wife and son and you feel your heart drop into your chest.

"San?" You snap out of your thoughts and turn your head to look at Brittany.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I just, no matter what I promise that I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you or Trey, okay?"

"San I already know that," She pecks you on your lips. You smile at her. "Let's go to bed." You get up and follow her into the bedroom.

You don't end up falling asleep until late that night because all you can think about is the pictures and the promise you made to Brittany. You plan on keeping that promise even if you die in the process.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**A/N: Like or hate? Should I continue or not? I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts and ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 12 Rounds or Glee :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**1 year later **

You and Puck are heading to the bar after a long shift that consisted of getting hostages off of a plane and getting shot at through a window on said plane. Puck turns into the parking lot and parks the car. You both get out and walk inside immediately being greeted by the owner.

"Oi Lopez, how've you been? You haven't been around much."

"I've been doing my job sully, something you should know lots about," You say hugging Sully. Sully is a retired veteran from the Emergency task force and over the years has become like a father to you in yours absence. His bright green eyes are always so warm and inviting, they have been that way for as long as you can remember and you hope they never change.

"What can I get you dear?" He asks you and Puck as you take a seat at the bar.

"Just a beer," You say and Sully turns to look at Puck.

"A beer also Sully," Sully nods and grabs two beers from the cooler, he slides them down to you and Puck. You smile gratefully at him before taking a few gulps.

"How's the wife and kid?"

"Pretty good, Trey's getting big," You say watching Sully's face break out into a wide grin.

"How old is the little rugrat now? Six?"

"Yup, you wouldn't believe how big he is now Sully." You gush.

"I can imagine, I haven't seen him since he was what? Four months old."

"Yeah. I'll bring him over one day after work," You say and Puck scoffs, you look over at him and give him a questioning look.

"You said that the last time we came here," He explains, "I don't see you bringing him here anytime soon, especially not during the time it's open. You know how Brittany is." You stare at him for a minute before turning your attention back to Sully who clears his throat awkwardly.

"It's okay Santana whenever you're free you can bring him down," Sully says reassuringly, you nod at him and take a sip of your beer. After a minute of tense silence you look over and see someone waving at you, you smile upon noticing that it's Christine, you wave her over and she comes and takes a seat next to you.

"Hey," She breathes smiling at you and Puck who just grunts in response. You roll your eyes at him and ask Sully to get her a drink. "So I heard through the grapevine that tomorrow makes it two years since you've been promoted."

"How'd you know that?"

"I never reveal my sources," You roll your eyes at her and sip your drink again.

"It's just a shame that somebody had to die in order for Puck and I to get promoted," You say looking down at your hands.

"Hey," She puts her hand under your chin and forces you to look up at her, "You would have been promoted regardless, from what I've heard you were an amazing cop." You laugh lightly and feel a nudge at your ribs, you look over at Puck, and he leans in to whisper in your ear.

"I'm going to head home," You look at him in shock.

"Seriously?" He nods his head before finishing off his beer. "You're my ride home, how the hell am I supposed to get back?"

"Ask Christine," He says bitterly.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one," He gets up and throws his coat on. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Christine." She waves at him as he walks past.

"I don't have a problem taking you home," Christine whispers in your ear, you feel a shiver run through your body. God you really shouldn't be reacting this way when you have a wife that you love dearly, but you just can't help it, there's just something about her that reminds you of Brittany. You feel your phone buzz in your pocket, you reach into it and pull out your phone and see that it's Brittany that is calling you, saved by the bell.

"Hey B," You say answering your phone, you put one finger up to Christine telling her you'll be back in a minute, you walk over to the bathroom and step inside.

"Hey, where are you? Trey doesn't want to go to sleep until you get home."

"I'm at Sully's grabbing a drink."

"Is Puck with you?"

"No he ditched me a few minutes ago," You say running a hand through your hair.

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, no it's fine Christine is here and offered to drive me home," You hear Brittany sigh on the other line, "Look Britt I know you don't like her but nothing is going on between us, we're just friends."

"Didn't seem that way at the Christmas party."

"Britt," You sigh.

"I'll see you when you get home," She says and hangs up before you get the chance to say anything. You sigh when you hear the dial tone and shove your phone into your pocket and walk out of the bathroom and over to Christine.

"Hey, do you mind taking me home?" You ask and she shakes her head 'no'. You follow her to her car and direct her to where you live. When she pulls into the driveway, you undo your seat belt and turn to her. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," She says and leans in and kisses your cheek, you sit there with your mouth slightly open out of shock and she takes the opportunity to press her lips to yours, she pushes her tongue past your lips and you pretty much lose control for a split second and kiss her back. Once you realize what you're doing you pull back and hop out of the car. "Santana." She starts and you shake your head.

"What just happened can't happen again," You say and she smirks at you.

"I don't see why not, you kissed me back."

"That's beside the point Christine, I am happily married," She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"You didn't seem too happy five minutes ago, and she doesn't have to know."

"Christine .Married and I love my wife and son, so whatever happened just now is never going to happen again, do you understand me?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," She says starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. You run your hand through your hair and look up at the sky. _Jesus what the fuck did I just do?_ You walk into the house and close the door as quietly as possible. You turn around and almost jump out of your skin when you almost run into Brittany.

"Uh hey babe," You say awkwardly, she raises an eyebrow at you and narrows her eyes. You know that look, that's her 'you have some explaining to do' look. "Not now." You walk into the bedroom and flop down onto the bed.

"Fine," You feel the bed dip, and you see Brittany reach over to the lamp on the night stand and flick it off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

The next morning you feel a weight on your body, you try to get up but you're pinned to the bed.

"Trey get off me," You say and he mumbles a no, "Okay." You put your hands on his sides and roll over so now all of your weight is on top of him.

"Mom I can't breathe," He whines and you just chuckle.

"You're the one that didn't want to get up, this is just pay back."

"Okay, okay I give," You roll off of him and get off of the bed.

"Ma?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Are you and mommy okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You guys have just been fighting and Billy said that his parents fought all the time before they go divorced," You look at the sad expression on your son's face, and ruffle his hair.

"Listen Trey, your mommy and I are doing fine okay?" He nods his head and you smile down at him, "Go get yourself in some clothes so that I can drive you to school." He nods and hops off of the bed before bounding into his room. You shake your head at him and head to your closet and throw some clothes on before heading downstairs. "Morning." You greet Brittany as she flips a pancake in the pan. You don't get a response from her. "Britt,"

"What?" She snaps, your eyes go wide at her tone.

"What's the matter?"

"You tell me Santana, you're the one that kissed your 'friend' last night," She says putting air quotes around the word friend.

"It just happened so quickly Britt, I didn't have time to react to it," You say and try to grab her hand, she rips it away from you and walks into the living room. "Brittany seriously, it only happened once and it isn't going to happen again."

"You're actually going to stand there and lie to me when you and I both know that last night obviously wasn't the first time it happened," She spits and you furrow your brow not having a clue about what she's talking about.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Santana, I got a note and a picture of you and her."

"Doing what?" You ask still in shock.

"Have you always been this dense? Of you two kissing Santana," She yells reaching behind the TV and pulling out a note, she throws it at you and you bend down to pick it up. You look at the picture and read the note.

_Look at what your wife does behind your back….. _

You flip it over and see the writing on the back

_Tick Tock Lopez_

"Britt this never happened, I've never-"

"Save it Santana, pictures don't lie," She cuts you off, "I can't believe you, after everything we've been through I never thought that you'd cheat on me with some skank from work."

"Britt," You start but are cut off once again this time by Trey.

"Are you ready to go mami?"

"Sí mijo, just let me get my bag, you give Brittany one last glance before you walk over to the couch and pick up your duffel bag. "Go give mommy a kiss." Trey beams and runs over to Brittany giving her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Be good today, okay?" He nods and takes off out of the door. I look over at Brittany and wave goodbye to her and she just nods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

After you drop Trey off at school you head to work and get started on the mountain of paper work that lies there. At about 11 you hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," you say not looking up from your work.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it, it's forgotten."

"How did she react," She asks and you finally look up from your work.

"Why do you think I told her?" You ask and she shrugs.

"You just seem like the type or did she see us?"

"She saw us and thanks to you I'm probably going to be sleeping on the couch."

"Look, I'm sorry, I was way out of line yesterday."

"You were," You cut in.

"And I promise it won't happen again, I don't want to ruin your marriage over a stupid crush," She says sincerely, you smile at her and nod your head.

"I accept your apology."

"I'll let you get back to work," She says turning and walking out of the door.

An hour later You're half way done the paper work when your phone goes off, you reach into you pocket and answer it assuming its Brittany.

"Hey."

"Is this Officer Lopez?" The distorted voice on the other line asks.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Oh trust me you'll find out soon enough. It's our anniversary and I've got to tell you, you have a beautiful family especially that kid of yours."

"Listen if you touch my family I'll hunt you down and rip your head off with my bare hands," You say standing from your desk and walking over to the window.

"Tsk tsk Santana, I already have your family, your son was definitely easier to take than your wife, I had to knock her out," The person chuckles and your blood runs cold.

"Listen here you piece of shit-"

"Now Santana I advise you not to test me, I can take from you what you took from me two years ago, if you piss me off I won't even hesitate to pull the trigger on the gun I have pressed to your wife's head."

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll find out. I'll be in touch," He says and you open your mouth to say something but you're met with the dial tone. You throw your phone at the wall at the far corner and immediately after Puck rushes in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"H-h-he has them," You sob, you look up and see confusion written on Pucks face.

"Who? Who's he and who does he have?"

"Daniel K-K-Kane has Brittany and Trey."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, it could have been way better. OMG apparently Hemo is pregnant, if it's true congrats to her and Taylor :') it's been a crazy week for gleeks. Any who all mistakes are mine and please R&R (: **


End file.
